Vaterschaft
by Sakiku
Summary: Humorvolle Kurzgeschichten, die gängige Harry-Potter-Klischees auf die Schippe nehmen. Severus und Harry führen ein seltsames Gespräch über Väter, Söhne, und warum Männer nicht schwanger werden. Übersetzung von 'Fatherhood'
1. Vaterschaft

Disclaimer:

Gehört mir nicht. Na ja, die Geschichte schon, aber Harry und Severus und der Rest leider nicht. Und es ist es nicht wirklich wert, den Rest zu behalten wenn man all das Zeug, das Rowling gehört, rausschneidet.

**

* * *

Vaterschaft**

„Ich bin dein Vater, Harry."

„Bitte was!?!"

„Ich. Bin. Dein. Vater. Ist deine minimale Gehirnfunktion schon so weit herabgesunken, dass sogar elementares Vokabular deinen Horizont übersteigt?"

„... Hast du zufälligerweise zuviele Muggel-Filme gesehen?"

„Was hat das mit der Sache zu tun?"

„'Ich bin dein Vater!'"

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es auch Leute mit negativer Gehirntätigkeit gibt, Herr Potter. Du hast mich wieder einmal mit deinem absoluten Unvermögen die einfachsten Sachen zu begreifen, erstaunt. _Ich_ bin _dein_ Vater, nicht du der meine."

„Schon Recht, du könntest mit den Beleidigungen mal halblang machen. Ich bin nicht komplett vertrottelt; ich weiß dass ich nicht dein Vater bin. Ich meine, ‚Ich bin dein Vater, Harry!'. Hättest du nicht ein weniger ausgelutschtes Zitat aus Star Wars nehmen können?"

„Soll sich das auf diese sogenannten Filme beziehen? Keine Sorge, ich schaue mir so einen Schwachsinn nicht an. Muggle-Unterhaltung ist komplett Sinn- und Geistfrei."

„... rassistischer Ignorant. Also, wie kommt's dass du jetzt auf einmal mein Vater bist? Gerade letzten Monat hast du mir heiß und innig versichert, dass du total in mich verschossen bist. Und ich würde das, was so zwischen uns zweien passiert ist, in keinster weise als ‚väterlich' bezeichnen, außer du bist etwas gestört."

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass meine Abneigung gegenüber dieser minderwertigen Unterhaltung nicht von eventuellen Vollblut-Vorurteilen stammt, die ich vielleicht in meinen jungen Jahren vertreten habe. Ich sehe nur keinen Grund dazu, meine Gehirnzellen vorzeitig abzutöten indem ich sie mit solchem Unsinn zumülle."

„Ja, ja, schon recht, ich hab's kapiert. Du hast noch nie Star Wars gesehen, und du magst allgemein keine Filme. Aber was ist jetzt mit unserer Beziehung? Der Beziehung, die in keinsterweise ‚väterlich' ist?"

„Ich bin dein Vater."

„Das hast du schon gesagt. Heißt das, dass wir jetzt wieder auseinander sind, oder hast du nur einen Inzest-Fetisch?"

„... ‚Inzest-Fetisch'? Herr Potter, ich versichere dir, dass ich es in keinster Weise beabsichtige, an solch abartigen Trieben Teil zu haben."

„Bischen spät für das, oder? Was hast du eigentlich so plötzlich mit dem ganzen ‚Herr Potter'-Krams? Ich dachte wir hätten ausgemacht dass du mich ‚Harry' nennst? Und überhaupt, sollte das nicht ‚Snape' statt ‚Potter' sein?"

„Wie du willst, Herr Snape. Nachdem ich nicht gewillt bin, mit meinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut zu kopulieren, wird unsere Beziehung weniger anzüglich werden müssen."

„Ach, und jetzt willst du noch eine Beziehung weiterführen? Nur ‚weniger anzüglich'? Klasse. Wirklich Spitze. Was war dann dieser Schwur ewiger Liebe letzte Woche? Dass du niemals meine Seite verlassen wirst? Dass wir für immer zusammen sein werden? Ich sag dir eins, Snape, du bist ein Vater!"

„Ich werde dich nicht so einfach verlassen, und ich fühle mich noch... zu dir hingezogen. Unsere gemeinsamen Aktivitäten werden sich nur auf ein aktzeptables Maß beschränken müssen. Und, ja, mir ist sehr wohl bewusst dass ich dein Vater bin. Das ist es, was ich die ganze Zeit schon versuche, dir klar zu machen."

„Nein, nein, nein. Du bist derjenige, der Lage nicht kapiert hat. Du. Bist ein Vater. Und ich auch. Oder Mutter. Oder was auch immer."

„-Seufz-. Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt, Potter?"

„Ach, wir sind jetzt wieder bei ‚Potter'? Ich dachte dass es jetzt ‚Snape' ist, nachdem ich angeblich dein Sohn bin? Und außerdem bist du auch dran schuld."

„Macht der Gewohnheit. Jetzt erklär, was du mit diesem Unfug gemeint hast."

„Du. Bist. Ein. Vater. Ist deine minimale Gehirnfunktion schon so weit herabgesunken, dass sogar elementares Vokabular deinen Horizont übersteigt?"

„Dreh mir nicht das Wort im Mund um, Potter –„

„Snape!"

„ – Harry!"

„Jetzt sind wir wieder per Du? Naja, Severus, dann lass mich mal erklären. Nachdem du dummerweise all meine Baby-Jahre verpasst hast, kannst du jetzt gleich deine elterlichen Fähigkeiten an deinem Enkel ausprobieren, der überigens in circa achteinhalb Monaten kommen wird."

„Was!?!"

„Jetzt nimmst du mir das Wort aus dem Mund. Du weißt schon, dass ich dafür bekannt bin das unmögliche möglich zu machen, oder? Je mehr Leute sagen, dass etwas nicht getan werden kann, desto eher schaffe ich es. Und jetzt rate mal was passiert ist: Die Magie hat beschlossen dass ich durch einschlägige Aktivitäten schwanger werden kann, egal welches Geschlecht ich habe."

„... - ... Du... bist schwanger?"

„Hast es jetzt endlich geschnallt?"

„... Und ich bin der Vater?"

„Nach dem ganzen Mist den du mir gerade erzählt hast bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, wo genau du jetzt stehst. Ich würde mal sagen, dass man dich als ‚Vater' bezeichnen könnte, nachdem du nicht derjenige bist der's gekriegt hat. Aber wenn ich dein Sohn bin, dann bist du auch der Großvater mütterlicherseits."

„Das ist physisch unmöglich."

„Hallo? Was hab ich dir gerade über den Jungen-Der-Lebte gesagt? Du solltest mir das besser glauben, oder du wirst die nächsten acht Monate nicht sonderlich glücklich werden. Was du sowieso sein wirst, wegen der ganzen ‚Ich bin dein Vater'-Angelegenheit! Hättest du mir das nicht früher sagen können, bevor dieses Problem entstanden ist?"

„... Wie?"

„Indem du deinen Mund aufmachst!"

„Willst du mir ernsthaft erzählen dass du ein Kind hast weil ich meinen Mund geöffnet habe?"

„Nein! Du solltest deinen _Mund_ dazu benutzen mir zu sagen, dass du mein Vater bist. Für den Rest hast du was anderes benutzt, und dann ist die Magie gekommen."

„Und wo soll das Balg jetzt sein?"

„Hier drin."

„... Herr Potter, -„

„ – Snape! – „

„ – das ist ein Snitch."

„Was? Nicht groß genug für dich? Dir ist schon klar, dass Babys nicht voll ausgewachsen aus dem Nichts auftauchen, oder? Ich wette, dass du in deiner zweiten Woche noch nicht so groß warst."

„Deine stümperhaften Versuche mich zu beleidigen mal nicht mitgezählt – ich hab schon immer gewusst, dass du etwas zurückgeblieben warst. Aber es ist mir neu, dass sich dein Rest Verstand auch noch verabschiedet hat. Ist dein Fanatismus für diesen idiotischen Sport schon so weit fortgeschritten dass du glaubst, dass ein Ball unser zukünftiges Kind sein könnte?"

„Das ist kein Ball! Das ist der Brutkasten wo unser ungeborenes Baby drin ist!"

„Aha. Und was meinst du wird dann passieren wenn unser ‚Baby' größer wird?"

„Der Brutkasten ist elastisch und dehnt sich aus. Oder Magie. Woher soll ich denn das wissen? Ich bin ein Mann – du hast doch wohl nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ich unser Kind _in_ mir tragen werde, oder? Noch nicht einmal Magie kann meine biologischen Funktionen so grundlegend verändern dass das möglich wäre. Stattdessen hat die Magie sich unsere zwei Erbmassen gekrallt, verührt und geschüttelt und weiß der Geier was noch alles mit ihnen angestellt, und voila, eine niegel-nagel-neue Zelle. Der Rest ist dann nicht mehr schwer: Weil anscheinend der Snitch das nächstbeste Objekt aktzeptabler Größe war, hat die Magie die Zelle da reingesteckt und an meine Lebenskraft, meine Magie, meinen Blutkreislauf und was weiß ich noch alles angeschlossen, und bis es vollends ausgewachsen ist, muss das Baby jetzt da drin bleiben!"

„... Auf gut deutsch: du willst die nächsten acht Monate lang einen magisch befruchteten Snitch ausbrüten."

Schließlich konnte Harry sich nicht mehr halten und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Der Rest der Zuhörerschaft, die aus dem gesamten Hogwarts Lehrerkollegium inklusive Direktor, Herrn Filch, dessen Katze, und der halben Geisterbevölkerung Hogwarts' bestand, war schon lange in allgemeine Heiterkeit verfallen.

Während Harry sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte brachte er gerade noch hervor, „und das ist alles deine Schuld!"

Snape's Mundwinkel verrieten, dass auch er nahe daran war seinen gespielten Ernst zunichte zu machen. „Weil ich ‚etwas anderes benutzt' habe?"

Dann verlor auch er die Beherrschung und der Zaubertranklehrer stimmte in das Gelächter mit ein.

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis der Raum sich wieder so weit beruhigt hatte dass nur noch vereinzelte Prusterer zu hören waren, wobei die meisten durch Severus Snape, dem Meister der Zaubertränke, und Harry Potter, dem Verteidigungslehrer, die einander böse anzugucken versuchten, hervorgerufen wurden.

„Wie immer, großartige Vorführung, meine Lieben," gratulierte der Direktor. „Welch ein wunderbarer Start in das kommende Schuljahr. Ich freue mich schon darauf, auf was ihr zwei nächstes Jahr kommen werdet."

Harry verzog das Gesicht und legte einen Arm um Severus' Schultern. „Ich glaube wir haben die Vampir- und Erb-Gerüchte letztes Jahr schon abgedeckt, und die „Herr der Drachen"-Version das Jahr zuvor. Ich glaube dass jetzt ‚Voldemort II' dran ist, oder?"

Minerva grinste. „Laut Liste sind es ‚Seelenverwandte'. Und, keine Angst, die Liste ist noch so schnell am wachsen, dass ich gute dreihundert Jahre alt werden kann bevor ihr eure Wette komplett eingelöst habt."

Harry stöhnte und Severus sah etwas angesäuert drein. „Wenn du das nächste Mal eine Wette eingehst, mein lieber Herr Potter, solltest du zuerst sichergehen dass du nüchtern bist. Und steck mich nie wieder zum Wetteinsatz, hast du gehört?"

~Ende~

* * *

A/N:

Übersetzung meiner Geschichte ‚Fatherhood'. Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich die anderen Kapitel auch übersetzen werde, mal schauen – ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht einige etwas angeenglischte Redewendungen und Satzstrukturen. Ich muss sagen, ich hab vor Übersetzern jetzt einen Heiden-Respekt (obwohl ich nur eigenes Zeug teilweise ziemlich frei übersetzt habe – wie muss das erst bei fremden Autoren sein, wo man möglichst wort-wörtlich dranbleiben soll?).

Dieser Schwachsinn ist auf dem Mist von mir und einer Freundin gewachsen, als wir uns darüber aufgeregt haben, dass bei einer Snape-Harry-Geschichte immer entweder Snape Harry's Vater ist, oder Harry von Snape schwanger wird. Und da sie Biologin ist, hat sie besonders an der Kombination Mann und Schwanger Anstoß genommen. Ihr könnt euch ja denken, wie es dann weiter gegangen ist.

Sakiku


	2. Heilpflanzen

**Heilpflanzen**

„Hallo. Ich heiße Severus Snape, und ich würde gerne Harry Potter sprechen."

„Harry Wen?"

„Potter. Mir wurde gesagt, dass er hier wohnt."

„Hm. Ich heiße Harry Dursley. Sie müssen die falsche Adresse haben."

„Nummer 4, Privet Drive?"

„Das ist hier."

„Harry Dursley?"

„So heiße ich."

„Deine... Mutter heißt nicht zufälligerweise Petunia Dursley, oder?"

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„... Sie steht in den Gelben Seiten als Lieferant für Heilpflanzen."

„Schnell! Kommen Sie rein! Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht sich so seltsame Klamotten anzuziehen? Wollen Sie etwa Aufmerksamkeit erregen?"

„Entschuldigung?"

„Eh, sind Sie nicht hier um sich etwas Gras zu beschaffen?"

„Warum sollte ich hier läuten um etwas zu bekommen, das zu Genüge auf jeder letzten Wiese wächst?"

„Zu Genüge? Auf jeder letzten Wiese? Wo zum Henker kommen Sie denn her? Jamaica?"

„Seh ich so aus als käme ich aus Jamaica?"

„Nicht wirklich. Aber wenn Sie nicht hier sind um sich Stoff zu besorgen, woher kennen Sie dann das Passwort?"

„Passwort?"

„Dass meine Ma in den Gelben Seiten als Heilpflanzenlieferant ist."

„Das war ein Witz, Herr... Dursley."

„... Das hab ich gewusst. Äh. Jetzt wo Sie wissen dass hier kein Harry Potter wohnt, kann ich Ihnen sonst wie behilflich sein? Kann ich ihnen andere... Kräuter anbieten?"

„Nein danke, ich habe meine eigenen Vorräte. Hast du zufälligerweise eine Narbe auf deiner Stirn, die wie ein Blitz aussieht?"

„Meine Ma hat gesagt dass sie wie ein Blitz ausgesehen hat bevor ich gegen den Heizkörper gerannt bin als wir im Wohnzimmer Fußball gespielt haben. Jetzt schaut's mehr wie ein Stern oder eine Sonne aus."

„Ah ja. Würde es dir was ausmachen, mir ein paar Fragen zu beantworten?"

„Bis jetzt hat's mir noch nichts ausgemacht, also legen Sie los."

„Bist du der Meinung, dass dich deine... Eltern vernachlässigen oder misshandeln?"

„Warum das denn?"

„Bitte beantworte die Frage, Herr Dursley."

„Nein."

„Haben sie dich immer gut behandelt?"

„Schon, außer das eine mal als mir mein Pa Gras als Baby gegeben hat damit ich zum Schreien aufhöre. Aber meine Ma hat ihm dafür gehörig die Leviten gelesen."

„Sie sperren dich nicht ein, rationieren nicht Wasser und Essesn, und missbrauchen dich nicht als ihren persönlichen Arbeits-Sklaven?"

„Nicht seit ich der Gewerkschaft beigetreten bin."

„Entschuldigung?"

„Herrgott noch mal, nein! Sind Sie auch so ein Heini vom Sozialamt? Die anderen haben die selbe komische Uniform angehabt, die Sie tragen."

„Welche anderen?"

„Diese Spinner die gekommen sind und nach Harry Potter gefragt haben. Ein paar von denen haben mir ein richtig cooles Tattoo auf ihrem Unterarm gezeigt. Haben Sie auch eins?"

„Tattoo? Haben sie dich bedroht?"

„Naja, die haben immer so was wie ‚AvKav' gemurmelt, und haben auch ziemlich fanatisch ausgesehen, also hab ich gedacht dass sie dringend ‚nen Schuss bruchen. Ich hab die einmal an meinem Joint ziehen lassen, und dann waren sie schon vollkommen zu. Ich hab noch nie jemanden so schnell nen Rausch kriegen sehen. Ich glaub die haben's nicht mal mitgekriegt als mein Pa sie in die Obdachlosen-Unterkunft abgeschleppt hat."

„Sie haben dich nicht belästigt?"

„Nee, die haben bloß mit ihren Zweigelchen rumgefuchtelt. Einer von denen hat sogar was von einem Dunklen Herrscher gefaselt, der mich umnieten will. Hey, jetzt wo Sie's sagen, Sie schauen ziemlich genau aus, wie die ihren Dunklen Herscher beschrieben haben. Sind Sie der?"

„Nein!"

„Hey, immer mit der Ruhe, Mann, hab ich ja nicht wissen können dass sie da nicht scharf drauf sind, ok? Ich werd weiter schön brav Ihre Fragen beantworten, in Ordnung?"

„Deine Eltern haben dich nie unanständig berührt?"

„Naja..."

„Ja?"

„... sind Sie einer von denen, die der Meinung sind dass es ein Verbrechen ist wenn zwei Männer sich anfassen?"

„Nach dem du noch nicht einmal in der Pubertät bist würde ich sagen, dass es auch ein Verbrechen ist wenn eine Frau dich so berührt."

„Also sind Sie nicht nur homophob, sondern auch noch heterophob. Hab noch nie jemanden mit Biphobie gesehen. Mögen Sie Tiere?"

„Ich mag keine Tiere!"

„Dann müssen Sie ziemlich einsam sein, wenn Sie niemanden zum Umarmen haben."

„Umarmen?"

„Eh, ja? Um jemanden zu umarmen muss man ihn berühren."

„... Also haben deine Eltern dich nur umarmt?"

„Meinen Bruder auch, aber das wars dann auch schon."

„Dann war dein Frage vorher, ob es ein Verbrechen ist wenn dein Vater dich oder deinen Bruder umarmt?"

„Klar. Sie sind alo kein Homophob?"

„..."

„Okay, okay, ich hab's kapiert, ich halt jetzt den Mund. Sonst noch welche Fragen, weil es bald Abendessen gibt."

„Nein danke, ich habe keine weiteren Fragen. Da muss eine Verwechslung vorgelegen haben."

„Kein Problem. Wiedersehen, Herr Snape!"

„Auf Wiedersehen. Albus, das nächste mal wenn du der Meinung bist dass jemand deinen Jungen-der-Lebte misshandelt, dann bist du derjenige der da nachsieht!"

Severus Snape, örtlicher Zaubertrank-Meister, und Harry Potter, örtlicher Meister der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, verbeugten sich vor den versammelten Lehrern und Gespenstern und bekamen tosenden Applaus.

Minerva wischte sich Lachtränen us den Augen und hakte eine weiteres Gerücht auf ihrer Liste ab. Diese Semesteranfangs-Konferenzen waren wirklich um einiges spaßiger geworden seitdem die zwei ihre Wette verloren hatten. Sie fragte sich, auf was die beiden nächstes Jahr kommen würden...


End file.
